WITCH Resident Evil: X Factor
by AceNavalPilot
Summary: The mysterious Umbrella Corporation moves to Heatherfield, and Will gets suspicious when they buy out all of the city's pharmacies and the local hospital. When an accident happens at the lab, the girls and their friends have a new mission: survive!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Prologue

It has been nine years since the incident at Raccoon City, in which an experimental biological agent known as the T-Virus was released into the city, turning those infected by it into zombies.

In the end, the city was wiped out by a nuclear strike which was meant to stop the spread of the virus.

Among the survivors were some of the members of STARS (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad), a special part of Raccoon City's police force which dealt with extraordinary situations.

The surviving members knew that Umbrella, a major corporation, was behind the incident.

The Umbrella Corporation was supposedly a pharmaceutical company, specializing in medicines meant to enhance personal health, but the STARS members knew otherwise.

They knew that Umbrella was actually carrying out experiments with biological weapons, one of which was the T-virus.

The creatures that the survivors encountered, such as the Licker, with its long, deadly tongue, the dog-like Cerberus, and in one case, a humanoid creature called Nemesis, were among Umbrella's other diabolical creations.

Over the years, the survivors were in search of one man, whose capture or death would mean the end of Umbrella's evil forever.

That man was Albert Wesker, who posed as a member of STARS to lure the team into Umbrella's testing facility, located in a huge mansion, to test Umbrella's latest experiments.

Like the others, Wesker escaped the mansion, but was infected with the T-virus.

Unlike most others who were infected, Wesker did not become a zombie; instead, the T-virus gave him enhanced superhuman strength and speed, making him nearly impossible to kill by conventional means.

After escaping, he unleashed the virus in the city and disappeared.

Now, eight years later, the Umbrella Corporation is at it again, this time setting up shop in a coastal city called Heatherfield.

What the corporation's higher-ups, and Wesker didn't know, was that a certain group of girls, their friends, and others, with help from a disgruntled Umbrella agent, would play a part in the corporation's long-awaited downfall...


	2. A New Corporation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: A New Corporation

_January 21st, 2007_

_Sheffield Institute..._

It was another typical day for Will and her friends as another school semester began with news that a new major corporation was moving into town.

"I wonder what this new company's all about." Hay Lin said as the girls met at the school gate.

"I heard that it's called 'Umbrella,' or something like that." Will replied.

"I'll bet they make great umbrellas!" Irma added sarcastically.

"I don't know, I heard that they specialize in medicinal products." Cornelia said as they walked in.

"Yeah, I heard that it was something like that." Taranee replied. The girls said goodbye as they went to their classes.

_Meanwhile..._

_Next to the Heatherfield Medical Center_

A group of contractors and surveyors were preparing to start construction of Umbrella's newest underground research complex.

Once completed, it would house at least 1,000 researchers and other company personnel.

It would have 20 laboratories, living quarters for the staff, and a logistics area at which the facility would receive its supplies.

The whole facility would be located nearly a mile underground, with access for personnel to be provided by a special train that would go to the facility from a station just below the hospital.

"Okay, let's get this started!" the lead contractor said as several drills began to burrow into the ground.

_3:45PM_

_Will's house_

The girls were having a sleepover to unwind from the stresses of a new semester and the new company's arrival in town.

"Hey, did you guys ever see the construction equipment being set up by the hospital?" Cornelia asked.

The others instantly became intrigued by Cornelia's question. "Yeah, I could swear that they looked like drills or something like that." Irma replied.

"Drills for what? I don't think they would use drills that big for building construction, unless what they're building is meant to be underground." Cornelia replied.

"Hmm, why would they build their facility underground? Something doesn't sound right about this new company." Will said.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find out later on." Taranee replied. The girls pondered their curiosity about the new facility as they slept, not knowing what would happen later on.

_July 20th, 2007_

_The new Umbrella Corp. Underground Research Facility_

Umbrella Security Agent Jason Black stepped off of the elevator and began to make his way to the armory.

_Just another day in hell..._ Jason thought as he walked up to the counter.

"Just the sidearm today, Agent Black?" the armory clerk asked.

"Yeah, I don't think anything bad's gonna happen here, but it's good to be ready just in case." Jason replied.

The clerk handed Jason his Beretta M92F 9mm semiautomatic pistol. Jason checked the weapon to make sure it was in working order before the clerk handed him a full 15-round magazine.

Jason inserted the magazine and made sure it was all the way in before releasing the slide stop to chamber a round.

Jason then holstered his weapon before the clerk handed him his two spare magazines.

Jason placed the magazines in the magazine pouches on his belt and thanked the clerk before walking to his station.

_If only there was a way to bring this company down, after what happened in Raccoon City!_ Jason thought as he reached his post.

He knew all too well the kind of horrors that Umbrella was capable of.

He was among the fortunate few who managed to survive the incident in Raccoon City, though he lost some of his colleagues and friends in the process.

Little did he know that he would eventually get his chance, with help from many others, to start the process that would finally bring the Umbrella Corporation to its knees.


	3. Umbrella Takes Over

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Umbrella Takes Over

_September 12th, 2007, 4:00PM_

_Two blocks from Irma's house_

Irma was walking home from school when the girls rushed up to her. "Hey, guys! What's going on?" she asked.

"You may want to take a look at this!" Cornelia replied as she handed Irma her copy of the local newspaper.

Irma's eyes grew wide as she read the headline:

UMBRELLA CORPORATION BUYS OUT LOCAL PHARMACIES, TAKES OVER HOSPITAL

_Many local pharmacies have been bought out by the new pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. _

_Sources say that this is being done so that company can have ready-made facilities with which to distribute its health care products to the public. _

_An Umbrella spokesperson stated that the pharmacies will be reopened for business next week, with a new line of products on the shelves. _

_In addition, he also announced that Umbrella has taken charge of operations at the Heatherfield Medical Center._

"Wow, they must have been anxious to make their mark here." Irma said.

"Yeah, but I have the feeling that they may be up to something." Will replied.

"Like what?" Hay Lin asked. "Like a takeover of the health care industry." Will replied.

"Yeah, maybe." Taranee replied. The girls walked with Irma to her house, where the same story they just read about was on the news.

"Wow, this is bigger than I thought!" Cornelia said.

"Yeah, and I have the feeling that it could get even bigger!" Anna replied.

Little did they know how big things were going to get.

_Meanwhile,_

_The new Umbrella Corp. Underground Research Facility_

Agent Black was relaxing with a few of his colleagues in the staff lounge. "Wow, I can't believe that we just bought out all the pharmacies in town!" Jason said.

"Yeah, too bad they won't really be selling anything!" one of his colleagues, Agent Jack Dustin replied.

"What will they be used for?" Jason asked. "Cover-up, for the research." Jack replied.

"Oh, I see." Jason replied, pretending to be interested.

_I'll bet they're planning some big project with the new viral research!_ Jason thought, referring to a new virus that was being developed, called the X-virus.

The X-virus was supposed to be twice as effective as the T-virus, with results occurring much faster.

_The next day,_

_Sheffield Institute_

The girls had arrived at the gate and began walking in when they saw something that surprised them, two men in black suits with a red and white umbrella-shaped logo on them, equipped with radio headsets, and what looked like holsters standing next to the entrance to the school building.

"Who called in the Secret Service?" Irma asked sarcastically after they got inside.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that they're with that Umbrella company." Will replied.

"What makes you say that?" Cornelia asked. "The logo on their suits, it's the same as the company's logo!" Will replied.

"Hm, I guess that makes sense." Taranee replied.

Another pair of men in suits followed the girls with their eyes as they walked through the hallway towards the classroom.

"Class, may I have your attention; I have been informed that personnel from the Umbrella corporation will be at the school as teachers' aides." Mr Collins announced.

_Bullshit! They're up to something, I can feel it! _Will thought as she listened to the announcement.

As the day went on, the students began to get used to the Umbrella agents' presence.

What they didn't know was that they were there to prevent people from getting suspicious about Umbrella's true intentions.


	4. Mysterious Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3:Mysterious Happenings

_September 25th, 2007, 10:05PM_

_Heatherfield Medical Center entrance_

A large black van pulled up to the entrance of the hospital, and out came several men in full tactical gear, carrying H&K MP5 9mm sub-machine guns fitted with silencers.

Behind the men was a tall light-skinned man with blonde hair, dark sunglasses and a leather jacket, who seemed to be the leader of the group.

The men went inside to the reception desk, guns ready. "Hello, may I help y-AHHHH!!" the desk clerk began to ask before the men fired a short burst from their weapons.

The clerk fell to the floor in a pool of blood as the men went to a door near the elevator. On the door was a sign, which read, "RESTRICTED AREA, UMBRELLA CORP. PERSONNEL ONLY!"

The men forced the door open and went inside and down a set of stairs.

On the bottom of the stairs was what looked like a subway station, with a two-car train at the platform. "Let's go!" the tall, blonde-haired man said in a deep, menacing voice.

The men obeyed as they boarded the train. One men pressed the brake release and pushed the power lever forward, and the train began moving.

Eventually, the train came to a stop at the other platform and the personnel on the platform approached it.

The door opened and the men started shooting everyone in sight. "Wait here!" the man called out to the others.

He then ran to a door which read, "EXPERIMENT STORAGE ROOM 'A'" Agent Jason Black was in charge of securing this storeroom, which contained samples of the X-virus.

When he heard the commotion outside, his right hand went right for his weapon as he approached the door.

He was saved the trouble of opening the door, which was opened by the tall blonde-haired man.

"WESKER! HOW THE-AAUGH!" Jason began to ask before Wesker quickly grabbed his neck and forced him against the wall.

"Agent Black, it's been a while!" Wesker said with an evil grin.

"You...*gag*...How did you survive...AUGH!" Jason managed to say as he struggled to breath through Wesker's tight grip.

"The T-virus gave me a lot of things, Agent Black, and the ability to survive nearly anything that would kill a normal person was one of them." Wesker replied with a sneer as he released his grip on Jason's neck.

"What do you want?!" Jason asked as he caught his breath.

"Jason, Jason, Jason, always asking the silly questions! I think you know what I want!" Wesker replied, pointing to the storage container filled with virus samples.

"What...What are you planning to do with the X-virus?!" Jason asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Jason; my plan is to use the X-virus to build an army of BOWs, with which I can wage my war on mankind!" Wesker replied.

"You're insane! You'll never get away with this!" Jason defiantly said as Wesker opened the container.

"Ha, and you're going to stop me? I'll just release a sample of the virus into this city and all of Umbrella's secrets will die with it!" Wesker replied.

This infuriated Jason. "YOU MONSTER!! THOUSANDS, IF NOT MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE!!!" he yelled as Wesker walked away.

Wesker turned around, and sucker-punched Jason in the gut with a super-fast left hook.

"That's the idea, and you will die with them! Send my regards to your wife for me!" Wesker replied with an evil laugh as he walked away.

Jason was now enraged as he struggled to stand up. _How did he know?! _he thought.

Then he became even more enraged as he figured it out.

_That fucker killed my wife?! Now he's gonna get it!_ _But how? I can't stop him now, so I have to warn the city!_ Jason thought as he rushed to the platform, only to find the train starting to move.

Jason boldly rushed up to the train and jumped onto the back of the rear car as the train began to gain speed.

After the train stopped, Jason waited for Wesker and his men to leave the area before he leaped off.

_I have to remember to never do that again! _Jason thought as he rushed up the stairs to the hospital lobby, not seeing the bodies lying around him on the platform.

Jason cringed as he saw the body of the unfortunate secretary. _He hasn't released the virus yet, and people are already dying!_ He thought as he went out the door.

_Now what? I have to gear up while I can! _Jason thought as he rushed to his black Suburban SUV in the parking lot marked "Umbrella Employees Only", started the engine and drove off.

_The next day, 12:03PM_

_Sheffield Institute_

The girls were talking about their dates with their boyfriends to occur that weekend when Elyon rushed up to them.

"Whoa, Elyon, are you OK?" Cornelia asked. "You guys need to read this!" Elyon replied between gasps as she handed Cornelia a newspaper.

The girls were shocked beyond belief by the headline, which read:

FIVE DEAD AFTER BIZZARE DOG ATTACKS, HOSPITAL CLERK FOUND DEAD W/ GUNSHOT WOUNDS

_A strange incident has occurred in Heatherfield park yesterday afternoon when five people were found dead near the east entrance. _

_The bodies were found by people walking by, who said that they appeared to be "ripped to bloody shreds, as if they were eaten by killer dogs". _

_In fact, bloody paw prints were found on the scene next to the bodies. _

_On another note, the lobby clerk at the Heatherfield Medical Center was found dead by nurses this morning. _

_Investigators found multiple gunshot wounds all over the body. _

_Who would commit such a crime is unknown and the police has no suspects at this time. Investigations are in progress to solve these mysteries._

"Holy hell, do you think that those 'killer dogs' or whatever are still out there?" Cornelia asked nervously.

"They would have to be, there was nothing saying that they were caught." Will replied.

"Yeah, we'll just have to be careful."Hay Lin replied.

"I wonder who would shoot the hospital; clerk." Taranee said.

"Yeah, Something is up around town!" Will replied.

"Yeah, I agree, ever since Umbrella came to town, all this crap started happening!" Cornelia replied.

They went home and wondered what would happen next, not knowing that they'll find out the hard way.


	5. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 4: It Begins

_Two days later..._

_Umbrella Heatherfield Branch Headquarters..._

Jason had gone to the main building for Umbrella's Heatherfield branch.

He reached one of the phones and dialed a number. "Hello, BSAA North American Branch, what is your situation?" the person on the other end asked.

"My name is Jason Black of the Heatherfield Facility, we have an RC-98 on our hands!" Jason replied.

RC-98 stood for "Raccoon City '98", and was the code for when a virus is released and the shit hits the fan.

"Wait, are you saying that a virus got released in your area?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Jason replied.

"We'll get a team out there to investigate, they should be there in a few hours." the clerk replied.

"OK, thanks!" Jason replied as he hung up. _I hope they get here in time! _Jason thought as he rushed back to his SUV.

_Meanwhile,_

_Sheffield Institute..._

The girls were going to the auditorium for an assembly. "I wonder what this is going to be about." Taranee said as they sat down.

"I don't know, could have something to do with those deaths in the park." Irma replied.

Just as the principal was about to start the assembly, the city's 2T22 siren, meant for tsunami warnings, began to sound.

"That's weird, those have never been used before, except for tests!" Taranee said.

"Yeah, we've never had to evacuate because of them before!" Will replied.

As they opened the outside door, the crowd in front of them scattered as two girls screamed in pain.

The girls were shocked to see what looked like people pinning them down and biting into their necks!

"HOLY SHIT!" Hay Lin exclaimed as she looked away. It didn't take long for the girls to figure out that the two now-dead girls were attacked by zombies!

"We gotta get out of here" Irma said as they gathered together.

"But how? There's likely a lot of them out there! We don't have any weapons!" Taranee replied.

"No, but we have powers...GUARDIANS, UNITE!" Will replied as the Heart flashed out of her palm.

After a brief light show, the girls were in their Guardian forms. They ran outside and found themselves facing a crowd of zombies.

Taranee shot a stream of fire at them, but the now-burning zombies kept coming. "Shit...Irma, wash them away!" Taranee said.

"You got it!" Irma replied as she shot out a strong stream of water at the zombies. The zombies were not affected by the water stream.

"Damn, that didn't work either!" Irma exclaimed. "Maybe my powers will work!" Cornelia said.

"Wait, we don't want to make it obvious that we have powers!" Will replied. "I guess you're right!" Hay Lin replied.

"Yeah, that and our powers aren't doing us any good here!" Will replied as she transformed them back into their normal forms.

Just then, Matt, Eric, Nigel, Caleb, Alchemy and Elyon came running up to them. "What's going on?" Elyon asked.

"Looks like a zombie invasion to me!" Cornelia replied.

_Meanwhile,_

_Several blocks down the road..._

Jason was driving towards the Sheffield Institute to establish a rendezvous point with the BSAA team.

_There's probably a lot of them out there! I need to get some gear! _Jason thought. He then pulled up to a gun store and grabbed two large duffel bags that he took from the lab.

He went inside and took six Desert Eagle .357 magnum handguns, seven Glock G-17 9mm handguns, ten Beretta M9 9mm handguns, five AR-15 semiautomatic rifles, four M500 shotguns, a pair of Springfield 30-06 bolt-action rifles and a scope for each, nine Colt M1911 .45-caliber handguns, a few .44 magnum revolvers and even a Barrett M82 .50-caliber sniper rifle fitted with a high-power scope.

He placed the handguns on one duffel bag and grabbed twenty seventeen-round magazines for the Glocks, twenty seven-round magazines for the M1911s, twenty speed-loaders for the revolvers, forty twenty-round magazines for the AR-15s, and ten magazines for the M82.

He then filled the magazines with ammo and loaded all of the weapons. He also took some slings for the rifles and shotguns.

Jason then placed the extra seventeen-round magazines with the Glocks. He decided that the Glocks would be back-up.

Jason placed all of the other magazines and extra ammo in the other duffel bag with the .45s and .357s on top.

He then carried them to his SUV and placed them in the cargo area. He placed the rifles and shotguns in the back-seat and went back inside.

He then grabbed twelve universal holster-belts and placed them in the cargo area with the duffel bags.

He then drove off towards the school. As he got close, he saw a group of teenagers with a group of zombies closing in on them!

_Uh, oh! They need help and they need it now!_ Jason thought as he turned his SUV towards the gate, and the zombies, and floored the accelerator.

_Meanwhile, outside the school..._

The girls were holding on to their boyfriends, prepared for what was coming. "Well, I think we've had a good run." Irma said.

"Come on, Irma, we can get out of this somehow!" Cornelia replied.

Just then, they heard the sound of an engine revving at high speed. "Hey, you hear that?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, it's coming towards us!" Will replied.

Just then a black SUV slammed through the gate and into the group of zombies, flattening most of them.

The vehicle came to a stop and a man in an Umbrella uniform came out and drew a handgun.

The teens watched in amazement as the man blew the remaining zombies' brains out with one shot each.

"You guys alright?" the man asked. "Who are you?" Will asked.

"My name is Black, Jason Black." Jason replied James Bond-style.

"Are you with Umbrella?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, I was, until this all happened." Jason replied.

"In fact, I've been planning to bring Umbrella down!" Jason added. "Why?" Will asked.

"Nine years ago, a viral outbreak occurred in an area called Raccoon City. I was there when it happened, and just like this event, Umbrella was behind it!"

"What kind of virus was it?" Hay Lin asked.

"It was called the T-virus, it turned whoever became infected into zombies, although Umbrella experimented with the virus to create even worse things." Jason replied.

"Like what?" Irma asked.

Just then, a dog-like creature came running up and eyed the group hungrily as it growled.

"Like that!" Jason replied as he readied his M92F.

The Cerberus started running at the group, but Jason brought it down with a well-placed headshot.

"What the fuck was that?!" Taranee asked in astonishment.

"That was what's called a Cerberus, they're very dangerous, and I'll bet that there's more out there." Jason replied.

"We need to find a way out of this city, it's gone completely to hell!" Will said.


	6. Weapons Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5: Weapons Training

_September 28th, 2007, 10:40AM_

_Sheffield Institute grounds..._

"I have an idea, we can head to the airport!" Irma suggested.

"But, that's on the other side of town!" Cornelia replied.

"She's right, Cornelia, it's that or we all die here!" Will replied.

"Alright, we'll try that approach, but first, who here has ever used a gun before?" Jason added.

Irma, Taranee, Eric and Elyon raised their hands. "I see...Well, then, we'll head down to the shooting range two blocks down, and once there, you all will have the shortest weapons training class in history." Jason said.

They walked down to the range, encountering a few zombies on the way.

Jason cut them down with his gun as they rushed into the building.

"OK, first, I'm going to teach you how to use these." Jason said as he held up an M1911.

He showed them the components of the gun, such as the safety switch, magazine release button, and slide stop.

He then showed them the proper stance for shooting with a handgun.

"OK, this is how it works: you each will have three shots to hit the target in the head; I will be watching for that hit. If you get the hit on the first shot, you get first choice in whatever gun you carry for your sidearm." Jason explained as he pointed to the different handguns that he had laid out on a nearby table.

"If you make it on the second or third shot, you carry whatever pistol I choose for you, If you don't make it within three shots, you won't carry a sidearm, but you may still carry one other weapon, got it?" Jason explained.

Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. "OK, you four have used a gun...,"Jason said, pointing to Irma, Eric, Elyon and Taranee.

"...let's see what you've got. You're up first." Jason said as he handed Irma the M1911.

Everyone had ear plugs in as Irma stepped up to the booth. Jason had already set up a target for Irma to shoot at.

Irma relaxed and took the stance as she released the slide and flipped the safety off. She then took aim and squeezed the trigger.

_BLAM!_ Irma flipped on the safety and lowered her weapon as she stared in astonishment at the hole the bullet had made in the target's head.

"Very good, Irma! You get to choose your sidearm!" Jason said as Irma handed him the gun.

"But first, you'll need this." Jason added as he handed her a holster-belt. Irma put it on and looked at the pile of handguns.

She chose a Beretta M9, because it was similar to the gun her father uses as a police officer: the Beretta M92F, and placed it in her holster.

She then rejoined the others as Taranee went up for her chance. She also made it on the first shot and chose a Desert Eagle.

Eric made it on the second shot and was given an M9. Elyon made it on the first shot and chose a .44 magnum.

Jason then taught the others how to properly hold a gun while firing, and how to quickly reload.

Jason set up a target in the adjacent booth and Will went up first. She hit on the second shot and was given an M1911.

Next was Matt, who managed to hit on the third shot, and was given an M9.

Nigel was up next and managed to hit on the first shot (impressive for one who never used a gun in his life before!) and chose a Desert Eagle.

Cornelia went up next and also hit on the first shot, and chose an M9.

Caleb made it on the second shot and was given an M1911.

Hay Lin made it on the first shot and chose a Desert Eagle.

Alchemy, the last shooter, made it on the second shot and was given an M9.

"Alright, I'm proud of you all, you all have great handgun skills, but now we move on to long weapons. First: the AR-15." Jason said as he picked up an AR-15 from the other end of the table.

Jason showed them the components and the proper stance for using the weapon.

"OK, same rules apply, who's first?" Jason asked.

Irma stepped up and Jason handed her the AR-15.

Irma flipped the safety switch off and took aim.

_BLAM!_ Irma had impressed even herself with the skills she had. "Nice shot, Have you ever thought about going in the Marines?" Jason said.

Irma smiled as she handed Jason the rifle.

The others also showed impressive skill with the rifle, each person making it on the first shot.

"Nice, you guys would do great in the military, now for the shotgun." Jason said as he picked up an M500.

He showed them how to load the magazine tube and how to perform a combat load, in which a shell is loaded directly into the chamber.

"Be careful, this one kicks a little more!" Jason warned.

This time, Will went first, bracing herself for the recoil. She slid the safety off and exhaled slowly as she squeezed the trigger.

_BOOM!_ Will slid the slide action assembly back and forth rapidly to chamber the next round before sliding the safety back on.

She looked in awe at the huge hole she blew in the target's head. The others each had a similar result, with three of them actually blowing their target's head completely off!

"Alright, since you all did so well, you all get to choose your weapon." Jason said.

Will chose an AR-15 while Matt chose an M500 shotgun.

Irma also chose an AR-15, while Elyon chose a Springfield 30-06.

Taranee chose an M500 while Nigel chose an AR-15.

Cornelia chose an AR-15 while Caleb chose an M500 so he can cover his girlfriend at close quarters.

Hay Lin chose the last AR-15 while Eric chose the other Springfield.

Alchemy ended up with the last M500 shotgun. Jason gave those with shotguns fanny packs filled with extra "00" buckshot shells.

The two with Springfields also had fanny packs with extra ammo.

"OK, let's make our way to the airport." Will said.

"Wait, that SUV won't fit all of us!" Irma replied.

"She's right, we need a bigger vehicle!" Jason replied.

"Hey, there should still be some buses back at the school!" Cornelia suggested.

"Yeah, that will work, but we'll have to fight our way through to get to them." Jason replied as he took the M82. They began walking back to the school.

The buses were parked in front of the gate, and their drivers were nowhere to be seen.

When the group got there, they rushed on board and Jason took the driver's seat.

"Let's get out of here!" he said as he started up the engine and began to drive out.


	7. Enter Project X

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6: Enter Project X

_September 28th, 11:36AM_

_Nine miles from the airport._

A black MH-53 Pave Low with a large Umbrella logo on the side of the fuselage was flying into town, a large canister slung underneath.

"Reaching drop zone...DROP!" the pilot ordered as he brought the helicopter into a hover.

The canister released from the sling and dropped to the ground twenty feet below as the helicopter flew away.

The canister opened and a large humanoid creature stepped out. In its hands was an AT-4 rocket launcher and a Minigun.

"Project X deployed!" the helicopter's load-master reported. "Good, let's see what he can do." Wesker replied from a control station set up just outside of town.

He then inputted a command to engage all those who attempt to escape the city. Project X then started walking down the road, the same road that the bus was driving down.

_Meanwhile, just a few miles down the road..._

The bus was driving at top speed towards the airport when Jason saw it.

_What the...is that...?_ He thought as he saw the rocket launcher come up. "SHIT!" He exclaimed as the rocket launcher fired right at them!

"What the...MISSILE!" Irma shouted as Jason swerved to avoid the anti-tank rocket.

The missile hit next to the bus, tipping it onto its side. The group picked themselves up and climbed out via the emergency exits.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Matt asked.

"I was afraid of this. They sent in Project X!" Jason replied.

"What's Project X?" Irma asked.

"It's a creature so powerful even headshots can't bring it down right away!" Jason replied.

"Now what?" Will asked. "RUUUUUUUN!" Jason yelled back as he began running down the other street.

The others followed him and ran right into a group of zombies. "Shoot through them!" Jason ordered as they began to fight their way through the horde.

Irma started firing her AR-15, hitting a zombie's head with each shot. Elyon began sniping them from a distance with her Springfield.

"Elyon, let's go!" Cornelia called out as they started to run. Elyon rushed to catch up with the others as she reloaded her rifle.

Suddenly, a scream was heard nearby. They looked to see Alchemy being bitten in the neck by a zombie that snuck up on her while she was reloading her shotgun.

"ALCHEMY, NO!" Elyon yelled as Cornelia and Caleb began shooting like crazy at the zombies.

As the zombies were being shot, Alchemy fell to the ground, dead. "Let's get out of here, she's gone!" Will said as they started running down the road.

They wished that they could have done something, but they knew that it was too late.

Elyon fell into Cornelia's arms and cried as the group stopped to catch their breaths.

"I'm sorry about your friend, I lost many friends nine years ago." Jason said.

"We should keep moving, the longer we stay in one place, the more likely that that X-thing will find us." Will suggested.

"Yeah, nothing's worse than a zombie who knows how to use a rocket launcher." Irma said sarcastically.

"Irma, this is not the time for jokes! One of our friends just died and we need to keep moving if we're going to live past tonight!" Cornelia yelled.

_Me and my big-ass mouth!_ Irma thought as they began walking towards the airport.

_Meanwhile,_

_A field two blocks from Heatherfield International Airport_

A Eurocopter AS350 B3 Ecureuil with a large BSAA emblem on the sides approached the field, stirring up the grass with its rotor wash.

Once it touched down, four people in uniforms came out.

One was a woman in her late thirties, another was a man with short black hair that was around the same age.

The third and forth were younger women, at least in their early twenties.

"Jeez, this place has gone to hell!" The man, Chris Redfield said as the helicopter's engines shut down.

"I hear you, Chris". The older woman, Jill Valentine replied.

"I wonder what Umbrella's got going here!" one younger woman, Soren Redfield (Chris' daughter), added.

"Yeah, this is a nightmare!" the other woman, Rebecca Chambers, added.

They walked around, checking out the area.

"We'd better be careful, I heard that Umbrella's testing some new B.O.W. here!" Chris said.

"What's this one supposed to be like?" Jill asked.

"I heard it's like the 'Nemesis' that you encountered in Raccoon City." Chris replied.

Jill knew all too well what he meant. During her entire attempt to escape Raccoon City nine years ago, she had been chased by Nemesis, who was sent out by Umbrella to eliminate all STARS members, of which she was one. She managed to finally kill Nemesis just before she made it out of the city, which was then destroyed by a nuclear cruise missile.

Just then, they heard a distant boom coming several miles down the road. "What was that?" Soren asked.

"I don't know, it could be trouble!" Jill replied. They then heard many popping noises that could only be gunfire coming from that location.

"Listen, I hear gunfire!" Rebecca said. "It's gotta be survivors, let's go!" Chris said as he started running towards the area, Jill, Rebecca and Soren following close behind him.


	8. Infected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 7: Infected

_Thirty minutes later_

_Eight miles from the airport..._

The group was walking down the road towards the airport. Suddenly, a long tongue lashed out from around a corner as Will passed it.

"AAAUGH!" Will screamed as she was hit by the tongue. "WILL!" Taranee yelled as she ran to Will.

Jason was horrified to see four Lickers coming towards them! "Shit, LICKERS!" he yelled as he started shooting with his M92F.

The others didn't know about Lickers, but they knew that they were dangerous, and started shooting.

Irma blew the brains out of two of them, and Jason killed the other two.

"What the hell were those?" Hay Lin asked in shock.

"Lickers, they're very fast and deadly! If their tongue hits you, it infects you with the virus!" Jason replied.

The others looked at Will in shock, knowing that she had been hit.

"Wait, Will got hit, which means..." Taranee began to say.

"...Which means that she's infected now." Jason replied grimly.

"Oh no!" Irma said as she realized that Will could die next. "Wait, there's the hospital, there may be a cure in there!" Cornelia suggested.

"Yeah, I hope so!" Taranee replied as they rushed towards the hospital.

When they got within ten yards, Will suddenly collapsed.

"WILL!" Matt and Taranee yelled as they went to her side.

"Jason checked her vital signs. "She's unconscious, but she's alive, we need the anti-virus and we need it now!" Jason said.

"But, who will stay with Will?" Cornelia asked. The others looked around.

"I'll stay with her." Taranee said.

"So will I!" Elyon added.

"Me too!" Matt added.

"OK, I'll stay here, too, here's a map of the lab, the route to the anti-virus is marked out!" Jason replied.

"OK, we'll get the cure!" Irma replied as she took the map and led the rest into the hospital.

The others that stayed behind picked Will up and carried her on their shoulders.

They went into a nearby house and laid her down on the living room couch.

Jason kept his gun out, hoping he would never have to use it on Will if she turns.

_Meanwhile,_

_Heatherfield Medical Center..._

Irma led the others into the secret train station that led to the lab. "How will we get to the lab?" Cornelia asked.

"Hey, what about that?" Hay Lin suggested, pointing at the train. "Yeah, that should work!" Irma replied.

The others rushed towards it and got on board. Nigel found the brake release and pulled it to release the train's brakes.

Irma found the power lever and pushed it forward to start the train. The train started moving down the tracks towards the lab.

After a two minute ride, Irma pulled the power lever back as the train's auto-braking system kicked in, slowing the train down.

After the train stopped, the group got off and found themselves facing a group of zombies!

The people with shotguns got in front and started shooting at the group, blowing heads off left and right.

After the platform was cleared, the group began following the map towards the area with the anti-virus.

Once they got to the hallway leading to the room, they ended up face-to-face with a giant moth! "What the...?" Irma said as she began shooting.

The moth flew at high speed, right at Hay Lin! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hay Lin screamed as the moth picked her up and flew away!

"HAY LIN!" the others yelled as they rushed to follow the moth.

They found the moth resting on a wall, Hay Lin still struggling in its grasp.

Irma tried to get a shot, but Hay Lin was dangerously close. "What are you doing, Irma? Shoot it!" Cornelia said.

"I can't, Hay Lin's too close, I might hit her!" Irma replied. The moth flew off, dropping Hay Lin to the floor.

"Now!" Cornelia yelled as Irma took aim. _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_ Irma fired three rounds into the moth's head, killing it.

The others checked on Hay Lin as Irma reloaded her rifle.

"Hay Lin, are you alright?" Eric asked.

They were horrified to see that Hay Lin had several deep gashes in her body from the moth's claws, and she was losing blood.

"It doesn't look good, she's losing a lot of blood!" Caleb said after checking her wounds.

"Dammit! She was doomed the moment that moth grabbed her!" Cornelia replied.

Irma fell into Cornelia's arms and burst into tears. "Come on, guys! We can't forget that Will is in trouble!" Caleb said two minutes later.

"Yeah, let's keep moving!" Cornelia replied as they got up and continued their search for the anti-virus.

_Meanwhile,_

_At the house near the hospital..._

Taranee and Matt were sitting next to Will as Elyon and Jason looked on. "How is she?" Elyon asked.

"She's getting a cold sweat, her breathing's real shallow and her skin's getting pale. I don't know if she'll make it." Taranee replied as tears began to fall down her face.

"Hey, the others are getting the anti-virus right now, they'll be back soon, she'll make it." Jason replied.

"Jason, if Will turns...don't hold back, OK?" Taranee asked. "I won't but she won't turn...the others will be back with the anti-virus soon." Jason replied.

"Please, Will...please don't die on me!" Taranee said as she buried her face in her hands and cried. _I hope they get here with that anti-virus in time!_ Jason thought.

_Ten minutes later, Just outside the storage room..._

The group had just gotten to the door to the storage room where the anti-virus was kept.

"According to the map, the anti-virus is in this room." Irma said, wiping tears off of her face.

It had been ten minutes since Hay Lin died of her injuries. "Come on, let's do this for Will and Hay Lin!" Eric said as they approached the door.

"Yeah!" Cornelia replied as she reached for the handle. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Let me try something." Caleb said as he brought his shotgun to the top hinge.

_BLAM! _Caleb blew the hinge clean off. He repeated the process with the other hinges and kicked the door down.

"Wow, how did you learn to do that?" Cornelia asked. "I saw it on Call of Duty 4!" Caleb replied with a smile.

The group went in and saw numerous canisters filled with liquid.

"According to Jason, the anti-virus is a green color." Irma said as they searched the room.

"Hey, I found some!" Eric called out as he held up a small glass cylinder filled with green liquid.

"Yes, that's it!" Irma said as she picked up an injection gun and several anti-virus containers.


	9. Cured

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 8: Cured

_Underground lab, Experiment storage room A_

After grabbing several containers of the anti-virus, the group headed out of the room and began to head towards the train platform.

Suddenly, a group of lizard-like creatures with green scales and long, sharp claws jumped in front of them!

"What the hell are those?!" Cornelia asked as everyone raised their weapons. "I don't know, but they look like trouble!" Irma replied as they started shooting.

Two of the creatures went down dead, but the others jumped at the group. The group scattered as they engaged the creatures.

Eric saw one creature coming behind Irma and raised his rifle.

_BLAM! _Eric fired and hit the creature right in the head. The creature dropped dead as Eric engaged the bolt mechanism to chamber the next round.

Irma turned around and saw Eric after he shot the creature.

Just then another creature came up behind Eric and thrust its claws into his torso.

Irma watched in pure shock as Eric was impaled right in front of her. "ERIC, NO!" she screamed as Cornelia shot the creature, causing its claws to slide out of Eric's stomach.

Eric fell to the ground and Irma rushed to his side. "Eric, hang in there!" Irma said.

Eric managed to smile as he looked at her.

"It's too late and you know it! Get out while you still can, get the...get the cure...the cure to Will!" he said just before his body went limp and he stopped breathing.

"Eric..ERIC!" Irma called out, but she knew it; Eric was dead.

The group took his weapons and ammo, know that they needed as much firepower as possible if they were to survive this nightmare.

They ran out as Caleb finished off the last creature with his shotgun.

Just then, an intercom made an announcement: _The self-destruct system has been activated, repeat, the self-destruct system has been activated! All personnel evacuate immediately! This facility will detonate in five minutes!_ At that point, an alarm began to sound throughout the lab.

"SHIT!" Cornelia shouted. "Let's get out of here!" Irma shouted as they started running.

They were still deep in the facility and had to get out fast! It took a minute and a half to get to the platform area.

They rushed to the platform and got the train going. As soon as the train arrived, they jumped off and ran into another group of zombies.

Cornelia and Caleb took them out as they kept running up the stairs.

They rushed out of the hospital and to the house where Will and the others were at.

Ten seconds later, the underground lab exploded as the auto-destruct system was triggered. The group watched in awe as the hospital began to collapse, it foundation destroyed in the explosion.

They then rushed inside to avoid the dust cloud that was rushing towards them. "What happened?" Taranee asked at the others caught their breaths.

"Self-destruct...lab blew up...took the hospital with it!" Irma replied between gasps.

"Where are Hay Lin and Eric?" Elyon asked.

The girls almost lost it as they shook their heads.

"We lost Hay Lin and Eric in the lab. Hay Lin was killed by a giant moth and Eric was impaled by these lizard-like creatures that had green skin and claws like machetes!" Caleb replied.

"Damn, you guys ran into Hunters?" Jason asked. "If that's what they are, then yeah." Cornelia replied.

Caleb slipped an anti-virus canister into the injection gun as Taranee looked for a suitable vein on Will's arm. Caleb gently inserted the needle and injected the anti-virus into Will's body.

"Now, we wait and hope for the best." Jason said as everyone stared at Will, watching for signs of life.

After ten intense minutes, Will stirred, causing everyone to gasp. Will then opened her eyes and slowly managed to sit up.

Taranee and Matt were ecstatic at this point and couldn't help but wrap her in a bear hug.

"Will, you're OK!" Taranee said as she released her grip. "Barely, I feel like crap." Will said weakly.

"You're still a little weak, you should rest for a bit. "What happened to Hay Lin and Eric?" Will asked.

"They...they died down there while we were getting the anti-virus for you." Irma replied.

Will nearly lost it and Taranee hugged her again. "They...they died because of me!" Will said as she cried on Taranee's shoulder.

"No, they died to help us save you." Taranee replied as she comforted Will.

After a few more minutes, Will managed to stand up. "Let's go!" she said. They walked out of the house and back into the streets of hell.


	10. The Escape Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 9: The Escape Continues.

_Two Hours later,_

_Four miles from the airport..._

The group had been walking ever since they left the house after Will's close call.

"Thank God we got the cure to you! I was worried sick!" Matt said as they crossed a street.

"Yeah, we all were!" Cornelia added.

Just then, four people with weapons came running towards them, calling out at them.

"Who are they?" Irma asked. "I don't know, but they don't look like they wanna hurt us, though, they would have done it already." Cornelia replied.

The four stopped right in front of them. "You guys alright?" one of them, a man with short black hair asked.

"Yeah, who are you guys?" Caleb asked. "My name's Chris Redfield, and this is my daughter, Soren." Chris replied.

"And I'm Jill Valentine." Jill added.

"And I'm Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca added.

"My name's Irma, and these are my friends: Will, Matt, Cornelia, Caleb, Taranee, Nigel and Elyon." Irma replied.

"And I'm Jason Black." Jason added. "Are you with Umbrella?" Chris asked.

"I was until Raccoon City, but I was forced to stay in or they'd kill my family. I managed to use that time to find weaknesses that could bring the company down." Jason replied.

"OK, we need to get out of here first." Soren said as they started walking.

"But how?" Chris asked. "We're heading to the airport, we'll take a plane out." Irma replied.

"Sounds like a good plan." Jill replied as they continued walking.

Suddenly, Cornelia's right shoulder jerked back twice and she fell to the ground! "SHOOTERS, GET TO COVER!" Chris ordered as they dragged Cornelia with them to cover.

Umbrella agents were shooting at them with MP5s, and Cornelia took two bullets in the shoulder. "Hang in there, I've got you!" Rebecca said as she got out her medical kit.

Rebecca was a medic for STARS when the incident in Raccoon City occurred, and was skilled in providing first aid.

As Rebecca tended to Cornelia's wounds, the others returned fire against the Umbrella agents.

Irma managed to take several of them down before she was forced to take cover to dodge the incoming fire.

Caleb was taking potshots with his pistol, but was hit several times as he tried to reload. "CALEB!!" the girls shouted as Caleb hit the ground, dead.

Will looked around and saw a surplus store next to them. "In here!" she called out as she and the others went in.

They gathered up some powerful weapons, like a pair of M60 belt-fed 7.62mm NATO machine guns, some M67 fragmentation grenades, three M202 multi-shot rocket launchers, and even a pair of FIM-92 Stinger MANPADS (MAN-Portable Air Defense System) heat-seeking surface-to-air missiles.

They went outside with their new gear and got back into the fight. "FRAG OUT!" Irma yelled as she pulled the safety clip and pin from one of the grenades and tossed it at the agents.

Several bodies went flying in pieces as the grenade detonated. Matt grabbed one of the M60s and loaded it. He then began to fire short bursts, hitting several agents in the process.

Suddenly six trucks filled with agents approached the battlefield. Irma and Jill each took an M202 and aimed them at the trucks.

Irma fired three of her rockets, which took out one truck each. Jill fired all four of her rockets, which destroyed their targets. "Wow, not bad!" Irma said as she watched the last truck explode.

"I used one of these before, at a hidden Umbrella lab just outside of Raccoon City." Jill replied.

Another group of agents came towards them and Irma took them all out with her last rocket.

Suddenly, two MH-53 Pave Low helicopters filled with agents swooped in towards the group.

Taranee took the last M202 and fired all four rockets, two per chopper. The first helicopter moved to dodge the incoming missiles, which struck the tail boom, tearing it off.

The damaged chopper spun out of control and crashed into a nearby office building. The other Pave Low took direct hits in the fuselage from the other pair of rockets, and exploded in mid-air.

Finally, it was over, and all of the agents had been taken out. "GUYS!" Rebecca called out as the smoke began to clear.

The others rushed over to Rebecca's position. "How is she?" Irma asked. At this point, Cornelia was unconscious and was still bleeding from her wounds.

"I hate to tell you this, Irma, but I don't think she's gonna make it. She's lost a lot of blood and has some internal bleeding as well; I'm sorry." Rebecca grimly replied.

Just then, Rebecca felt for a pulse; there was none. "I'm sorry, guys; she's gone." Rebecca grimly said as tears began to build up.

Irma and Elyon fell into each other's arms and cried hard. Will and Taranee fell into their boyfriends' arms and cried as well.

After five minutes, they got up and continued towards the airport.

Suddenly, Jason's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" Jason said as he answered the call.

"Hello, Jason!" a familiarly evil voice said on the other end. "WESKER! How...?" Jason replied in confusion.

"I see that you made it past my men, but I know where you're going, and I have a surprise waiting for you!" Wesker said with an evil laugh as he hung up.

"DAMMIT!" Jason exclaimed.

"Who's Wesker?" Will asked.

"He...he's the one behind all this!" Jason replied. The others all gasped at once.

"You mean he caused all this to happen?" Irma asked in shock.

"Yes, he stole a sample of the X-virus and released it into the city! He even has the T-virus in him, and it somehow made him a lot faster, stronger and tougher that a normal person!" Jason explained.

"We've been trying to find him for a while now, and maybe we can finally bring him down." Jill added.

They continued their walk towards the airport. Just then, Jason's phone rang again, this time with a text message alert.

Jason stared in horror at the screen as he read the message. "Who was it now?" Taranee asked.

"It was Wesker again, Will, Irma...they've taken your families hostage!" Jason grimly replied.

"WHAT?!" Will and Irma asked in unison. "I don't know what he wants, but chances are, it involves us not making it out." Jason replied.

"Let's get those mother fuckers and save our families!" Irma said in an angry tone.

They continued their advance towards the airport, unaware of the fight that is to come.


	11. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 10: The Showdown

_One and a half hours later,_

_Half a mile from the airport..._

The group continued towards the airport with a new determination, to escape and to save Irma and Will's families.

Jason had the group stop as he got out his M82 .50-caliber sniper rifle. He watched the activity in the terminal and saw the two families tied up in the arrivals section on the second floor.

Four agents were standing guard near them.

"OK, here's the plan: Elyon, Taranee, you will stay here and we'll provide sniper cover for the others. The rest of you will go in and face them." Jason explained.

"OK, try not to hit us." Irma replied as they started making their way over to the terminal. "Don't worry, we're really good shots!" Jason replied.

The others snuck towards the terminal, making sure that they were not seen.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Soren whispered as they went against the terminal wall ten minutes later. "So do I!" Jill quietly replied.

Soren slowly turned her head to look inside the window. No one was inside, but the story was different on the second floor above them.

The group raced to the door and found it unlocked. They quietly snuck in, careful not to make any excessive noise.

Chris had his combat knife ready as he lead the group towards the stairs. He snuck up behind a lone agent and slit his throat.

They snuck up the stairs and found themselves face-to-face with Wesker!

"Wesker!" Jill, Chris, Rebecca and Soren said in unison as they raised their weapons.

"Ah, Jill, Chris, Rebecca, and this must be Soren, it's been a while!" Wesker said with an evil grin.

"Let our families go!" Irma ordered as she raised her AR-15. "I'm afraid I can't do that!" Wesker replied as he moved towards Irma at high speed, slamming his hand into her chest.

Irma was thrown backwards by Wesker's attack and fell to the ground. "IRMA!" Will and the others called out as they saw Irma go down.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Will shouted in rage as she ran towards Wesker at lightning speed.

She made a fist with her right hand, which hit Wesker square in the face. The speed at which she launched the attack matched Wesker's ability to dodge bullets.

Will looked at herself, astonished that she even moved that fast. "Whoa, Will! You...how did you do that?" Matt asked.

The others were at a loss for words, too shocked by Will's apparent speed boost.

"I don't know, I didn't even know that I could do that!" Will replied.

Just then, Wesker got up and looked at Will in shock. "You bitch! Now you're gonna pay!" he said in rage as he moved in with a right hook.

"I don't think so!" Will replied as she grabbed his fist and gave him a lightning-fast kick in the stomach.

_Meanwhile,_

_Half a mile from the airport..._

Jason and the other two watched in astonishment through their rifle scopes as Will and Wesker duked it out. "Wow, I never knew that Will could move so fast!" Elyon said.

"Yeah, but that other guy she's fighting is moving just as fast!" Taranee replied. "That's Wesker that she's fighting, and it looks like it's an even fight!" Jason replied.

"OK, let's get the guards while Will has Wesker distracted!" Jason ordered as he took aim. The others did the same, aiming at a different target.

"On my mark, 3...2...1...now!" Jason said as he pulled the trigger. The others fired at the same time, and three of the guards went down dead.

Jason took out the forth guard just as he was about to start shooting the families. "OK, let's go!" Jason said as the trio stood up and moved towards the terminal.

_Meanwhile,_

_On the second floor of the terminal..._

Will and Wesker were evenly-matched as they continued their duel to the death. Wesker had a black eye, his lip was bleeding and his chest was bruised, while Will had a bruise on her left cheek and one on her right shoulder, but the fight continued.

Meanwhile, Soren and the others went into the arrivals area where the two families were being held. "Who are you guys?" Susan, Will's mom, asked.

"We're here to help you guys!" Chris replied as he used his knife to cut the ropes that were used to bind them.

"Is that Will fighting that guy out there?" Christopher, Irma's brother, asked as he watched the fight. "Yeah, but she's winning!" Soren replied.

Meanwhile, Will and Wesker were starting to become exhausted as the fight dragged on.

Just as Wesker was attempting to kick Will in the face, she grabbed his foot and threw him against the wall, which collapsed on top of him.

"It...it's not possible! How are you able to hold your own against me?!" Wesker asked in shock, his face still exposed.

"I don't know, but I like the new me!" Will replied with a taunting grin as she stomped on Wesker's face, knocking him out!

Meanwhile, Irma had just come to after being knocked out by Wesker's initial attack.

"Whoa! Are you alright, Will?" she asked as she slowly walked towards the group. "Yeah, I...I beat him! I'm glad you're OK, too!" Will replied with a new sense of pride of herself.

They then rushed into the arrivals area, where Soren and the other former STARS members had freed the families from their bonds. "IRMA!" Anna said as Irma rushed towards her. Irma wrapped her mother in a bear hug as Will did the same with her mother.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked as Will released her grip. "Yeah, I whooped him good!" Will replied.

"But...how did you fight like that?" Susan asked. "I don't know...I was infected with the virus earlier, but the others found me the cure and saved my life!" Will replied.

"I think I know, she probably still has traces of the virus in her system, but it and the anti-virus interacted with her body cells in a way that it enhanced her natural abilities." Jill explained.

"Wow, so I turned out to be lucky that I got the virus!" Will said. "OK, now we need to find ourselves a plane to get out of here!" Irma said.

"Yeah, good idea!" Soren replied as they began walking out.

Just as they got outside, two black AH-6 Little Bird helicopters appeared.

"Surrender, or we open fire!" one of the pilots said over a loudspeaker.

Jason and Nigel got out their Stinger launchers and activated them.

Nigel aimed his Stinger at the chopper to the left while Jason targeted the one on the right.

Once the lock-on tones sounded, Jason and Nigel fired their missiles, which flew into the choppers, destroying them. The helicopters ended up on the ground in flaming piles of twisted metal.


	12. XTermination and Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 11: X-termination and Escape

_250 miles north of Heatherfield,_

_20,000 feet above the ground..._

A B-52H Stratofortress strategic bomber was approaching a set waypoint located 250 miles north of the city.

"Bay doors open!" the bombardier announced as the bomber's central weapons bay doors opened.

Just then, a long, gray object fell out of the bay. "Missile away!" the bombardier announced.

A rocket motor then ignited on the object, which was an AGM-129A Advanced Cruise Missile (ACM), equipped with a W80-1 warhead, which had an estimated yield of 150 kilotons.

The missile descended as it began its course towards Heatherfield!

_Meanwhile,_

_On the airport flightline..._

Jason and the group were walking on the flightline when they heard a load roar coming from behind them.

They turned to see Project X smashing through the terminal windows. "SHIT!" Jason exclaimed as the group turned to run.

Just then, they spotted a figure on the tarmac running towards them. The man held a long item in his hands, which he pointed at Project X.

The object turned out to be an AT-4 rocket launcher, which the man fired at Project X.

After firing the missile, which hit the wall above, which collapsed on top of Project X, the man ran up to the group.

"Are you guys alright?" the man asked. He looked approximately seventeen years of age and had brown hair with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Irma asked. "My name's Robert." Robert replied.

Suddenly, Project X burst out from the debris pile and roared as it began to make its way towards the group.

"What the hell is that thing?" Robert asked as he dropped the spent AT-4 launcher. "You don't wanna know!" Will replied as they ran, Project X behind them in pursuit.

"I have an idea, lure him towards that 747! Get him near one of the engines!" Robert suggested as he rushed towards a TWA 747 that was parked at one of the gates.

Jason figured out Robert's plan and rushed towards a set of passenger boarding stairs. He started the engine and drove the stairs towards the 747.

Once the stairs were in position, Robert rushed on board and into the cockpit. He watched as the other got Project X to chase them towards the aircraft.

They eventually got the creature close to the number 3 engine. Robert saw this and flipped the APU (Auxiliary Power Unit) to ON, followed several seconds later by the generator and fuel flow valve switches for the engine.

He then flipped the number 3 starter switch and waited.

_You're toast, sucker!_ Robert thought with a sneer as the engine began to start up. The others watched as the number 3 engine's turbines began to spool up.

When the engine was started, Robert pushed the thrust lever all the way forward and rushed out of the aircraft.

He then ran to the others and watched as Project X was sucked into the turbine's blades by the powerful suction.

The group shielded themselves as the engine exploded, starting a chain reaction that caused the whole aircraft to explode!

"Takes care of that!" Robert said. "Now what?" Irma asked.

"There's a 737-800 just ten yards down that way." Robert replied as he pointed to an American Airlines aircraft parked at the gate. "Let's go!" Taranee said as they began to rush into the terminal.

Just then, as they got to the second floor, Jason's phone range again, indicating that he received a text message.

Jason's skin turned pale as he read the message: _Jason, if you're still in the city, there's not much time! The air force just launched a missile ten minutes ago, and it's going to hit in thirty minutes, so if you're still there, get out now!_

"Great, we'd better hurry!" Jason said. "Why?" Robert asked.

"A missile has been launched at the city ten minutes ago, and it's safe to say that it has a nuclear warhead. The missile is supposed to hit in a half-hour, so we'd better hustle!" Jason replied as they went into the jetway that led to the 737.

Once in the aircraft, Robert got into the pilot's seat in the cockpit and started the start-up process while the others went into the cabin.

"Can you fly this thing?" Irma asked as she joined him in the co-pilot's seat. "Yeah, I can fly this bird; I've done it in a simulator." Robert replied as he turned on the instruments and displays.

He then started up the APU and flipped on the generator and fuel flow switches for the engines. Robert held his breath as he flipped on the starter switches.

He and Irma both breathed sighs of relief as the 737's twin CFM56-7B27 turbofan engines started to spool up.

Once the engines were running, Robert released the parking brakes, turned on the taxiing lights, exterior lights and the seatbelt sign, and engaged the thrust reversers to back the plane out of the gate.

After five minutes, Robert disengaged the thrust reversers and turned the plane towards the taxiway.

Robert then lowered the flaps for takeoff as he began to taxi the plane towards the end of the nearest runway.

It was late in the night, around 11:00 PM as the 737 approached the end of the runway.

"OK, this is it!" Robert said on the plane's intercom as he turned the plane onto the runway.

Everyone was pressed against their seats as Robert throttled up to full power and the 737 began to accelerate. Once the plane reached 160 knots, Robert pulled back on the controls to raise the nose.

Everyone's stomachs sank slightly as the plane lifted off of the runway and into the night sky. Robert raised the landing gear and flaps as he brought the plane to a moderate climb.

He turned the plane to go north as it continued to gain altitude. At that point, he and Irma saw a faint streak zooming close to the ground at high speed, heading towards the city.

"That's gotta be the missile!" Irma said. "Yeah, looks like it!" Robert replied as he set the autopilot to level the plane off at 8,000 feet.

"OK, everyone, shield your eyes, it's gonna be a bright one!" he announced over the intercom. The passengers all shut their window shades and held on.

Meanwhile, the cruise missile began to descend as it approached the city. It streaked over the suburbs and detonated over downtown.

A mega-bright flash erupted from the area as the missile's W80-1 warhead was triggered.

The intense heat, which reached over 70,000 degrees Fahrenheit at ground zero, vaporized everything within five miles, and seared everything up to ten miles from the point at which the missile made its air-burst.

Whatever wasn't burned was blown away by the powerful shockwave, which razed everything up to fifteen miles from the point of detonation.

At the airport, Wesker got up, causing the debris to fall off of him. As he stood up, he saw the missile coming into the city.

_Aw, shit!_ he thought as the missile detonated two miles away, vaporizing him and everything around him.

Within seconds, it was over; Heatherfield was totally destroyed.

Luckily, the 737 was too far away to be severely affected by the shockwave, but it still caused the plane to shake a little bit.

The shaking lasted only a few seconds, and the plane returned to its previous altitude. Robert then turned off the autopilot and turned the plane around.

"What are you doing?" Irma asked. "I'm going to see how bad it is." Robert replied.

The passengers opened their window shades as Robert flew towards the destruction.

Once near the remains of Heatherfield, Robert began to circle around. "Oh, my god! It...it's...gone!" Elyon said as she stared at the fires raging below.

"Wesker may have succeeded in destroying the city, but he was destroyed with it!" Jill said as she stared at the dissipating, still-glowing mushroom cloud.

"Yeah, and this time, we have proof that this was all Umbrella's fault!" Jason added. "What do you mean?" Soren asked.

"I have secretly taken photo and video evidence of Umbrella's experiments, and I also took some of their files regarding their research on the X- and T-viruses." Jason replied.

"Great, now we can bring them down!" Chris said with a relieved smile.

After circling the area three times, Robert then turned the plane to the south and reengaged the autopilot, turning on the speed hold at 320 knots.

Five minutes later, they heard the noise of jet engines coming from their right. "Hey, I see a fighter next to us!" Irma said as she pointed out the window.

Robert looked to see an F/A-18E Super Hornet just off their nose.

"American Airlines aircraft, this is the United States Navy aircraft Eagle One, are you receiving me, please identify yourself!" the F-18 pilot said over the radio.

Robert pressed the transmit button as he spoke: "This is the American Airlines aircraft, read you loud and clear, I am transporting survivors from the Heatherfield disaster, at least sixteen on board including myself, over."

"Roger that, I'll escort you to San Diego International Airport." the pilot replied.

"Appreciate that, sir, thanks!" Robert replied as he continued on course.

"I'm Irma, by the way." Irma said as the F-18 pulled to the side of the 737. "Nice, I like that name." Robert replied with a smile.

"Aw, you're sweet!" Irma replied as she blushed heavily.

The sun was now starting to rise as Robert turned off the autopilot and began to descend as the plane got close to the airport.

He lowered the flaps as he reduced thrust to slow the aircraft down. At 2,000 feet, he lowered the landing gear and turned on the landing lights as he began the approach.

He lined the plane up with the runway as it closed in.

As the 737 made its approach, the F/A-18E flew over and lit the afterburners as it flew away.

Robert gently pulled back on the controls and flared the aircraft as the main landing gear touched down on the runway.

He then gently pushed the controls forward to bring the nose gear to the runway. Once on the runway, Robert activated the thrust reversers and deployed the spoilers.

As the plane slowed down, Robert turned off the landing lights and turned on the taxi lights. He then turned onto the next taxiway once the aircraft's speed was down to 20 knots.

"Welcome to San Diego, everyone!" Robert announced over the intercom in a humorous tone, causing Irma to laugh.

"American 115, San Diego Ground, cleared to taxi Gate 32, Terminal 2 via taxiway B." the ground controller said as Robert taxied the plane off of the runway. Robert realized that that transmission was directed at the plane he was controlling.

"Cleared to taxi Gate 32, Terminal 2 via taxiway B, American 115." Robert replied as he made his way to taxiway B.

Eventually, he pulled the plane up to the gate, and applied the parking brakes once in position.

He then turned off the seatbelt sign as well as the engines, but left the APU on so that the aircraft could still have power until the jetway is positioned at the exit.

After the jetway was positioned, the power supply was connected to the aircraft, and Robert shut down the APU and generators as Jill opened the door.

"Robert, this is for getting us out alive." Irma said as she wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Irma broke the kiss and they joined the others as they disembarked from the aircraft.

Once in the terminal, Irma buried her face in her hands and started crying. "Irma, what's wrong?" Robert asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I...I lost a few of my friends back in Heatherfield. I miss them so much." Irma replied. "I'm sorry." Robert replied as he hugged her.

Everyone in the group was happy to be safe at last.


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Epilogue

Jason and the former STARS members testified in a trial that was being held against Umbrella.

The Umbrella representatives were secretly stunned that their secrets were finally out.

What Jason didn't expect, but knew would help was that some of the people in their group had taken video footage of the destruction of Heatherfield by the missile during their flight out.

After Jason showed the judge the files he recovered, as well as the video and photo evidence, the jury made a unanimous decision, and the Umbrella corporation was found guilty of five million counts of murder to the first degree, for both of the outbreak incidents in Raccoon City and Heatherfield.

The former STARS members were satisfied that they had finally delivered the justice they had been seeking against Umbrella for nine years.

As a result, the company's massive assets were frozen and their stocks plummeted.

At long last, Umbrella was finally finished for good!

THE END!


End file.
